I've Got A Lot To Say To You
by shoveitupYOURass
Summary: This was her one chance to prove it to him, to them and most importantly to herself. And there was no way she was gong to pass it up. HarryGinny. Possible sequel


DISCLAIMER: This is about as as real as preps wearing skull hoodies and thinking they're hardcore. I don't own Harry Potter, Paramore, or their song 'crushcrushcrush'.

* * *

Six years.

Three months.

1 week.

3 days.

12 hours.

That was how long it had been. That was when she first saw him. That was when she fell in love. That was when Ginny Weasley glimpsed at Harry Potter.

And tonight, tonight he was going to know. Once and for all.

Plus 44 played heavily in the background, leaving five Gryffindors and Ravenclaws pumped. Ginny watched her bandmates do jumping jacks, drink pumpkin juice and follow each other around making bird calls.

This was her one chance, all a Muggle Studies Project. Five people. One band. One Song. Winner passes for the year.

Ginny looked herself over in the mirror, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. She adjusted the straps on her bright red tank top, and straightened out her short black skirt, smoothing out her leggings in the process.

She heard the crowd roar in the background, Josh and Zac whooping and breaking something, Jeremy yelling at them and Hunter laughing. Soon this was all turned off, and all she could hear was her steady heart beat, and all she could see was the fury in her eyes, more beautiful and deadly than they had ever been.

This is when he would know. She was more than the tag along, more than just his best mate's sister. This is when she would prove them all wrong. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

A hand touched her shoulder, though she did not flinch. Turning quickly, she saw Josh, telling her they were on deck. She nodded in understanding, before watching the act before them play.

Both Josh and herself walked over to the slit backstage where you could see bands performing, leaning over Jeremy and Zac.

_ Pathetic_, Ginny summed up as she watched. The drummer couldn't hold a beat and the guitarist was a few beats ahead of everyone else, while the singer's voice kept cracking. Sooner than she realized, the band was gone from the stage, and applause came from the audience.

She was acutely aware of her professor running on stage, making a witty joke before introducing them, applause coming once again from the audience.

The band ran up on stage, more applause coming from the audience, and Ginny took her place at the center stage.

"This song….is called crushcrushcrush. I wanna hear you scream, boo, sing along or whatever you fucking wanna do. I WANNA HEAR SOME NOISE AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Immediately the crowd got even more hyped up, and Ginny was able to find who she was looking for. Up front, just a few feet away, amusement in his eyes.

The noise pounded in her ears of people cat calling and screaming. At that very moment, she closed her eyes and savored it. She heard the distinct voices of her friends, colleagues, and peers in front of her. This was what she lived her whole life to do, and they were encouraging it.

She heard Zac count off, and soon the drums were going, along with the bass and guitars, in synch, flowing out of the speakers as smooth as the flow of a river. She let the music take her over, banging her head every third beat.

She knew she was going to start soon, so she proceeded to head bang while moving forwards, until she was right up to him. Soon their eyes connected, and soon she began singing, words pouring out of her mouth.

_I've got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I've got a lot to say_

Harry raised his eyebrows in question, but quickly she leaned over, singing right into his face.

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

Harry seemed to pale at her words, causing a smirk on her face. She continued, smirk firmly in place.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with your lies,_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with your lies,_

_Your little spies_

Ginny knew exactly what Ron had been feeding Harry. She knew that he thought she was a faux sister. She knew Ron didn't want them in a relationship, but the way Harry was looking at her at the minute definitely wasn't the way Ron would EVER look at his sister.

Just when Harry was about to open his mouth and say something, she turned away from him, going back towards the center of the stage. Hotly, she whispered into the microphone.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

She heard the boys behind her scream out. _2, 3, 4!_

She turned to the right side of the stage, swinging her hips and getting even more intoxicated by the music the band played.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one who I was counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

Quickly, Ginny sashayed over to Harry, screaming in his face.

_THIS!_

Once again smirking, Ginny continued onto the second verse, feeling as though she was on fire, adrenaline running though her veins.

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well come on, come on_

Ginny beckoned a finger towards her, lingering over Harry before quickly turning onto the left part of the stage, singing into the audience.

_Let's play_

Ginny did a slide on the stage, landing right in front of Harry, close enough to see specks of emerald in his eyes. She heard the crowd go absolutely wild.

_cause I'd rather waste me life pretending_

_Then to have to forget you_

_For one whole minute_

Quickly she slid up, jumping up and down, hands in the air singing into the mic.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with your lies,_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with your lies,_

_Your little spies_

She vaguely saw Ron and Hermione in the audience, Ron looking ready to kill any boy looking at her, Hermione with amusement in her eyes, already understanding what she was trying to prove.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_2, 3 ,4!_

Ginny held her hand out to the audience, people screaming and beginning to sing along.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quite evening alone_

_Just the one who I was counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

Ginny whooped into the microphone, people screaming as she did so. In synch, the band banged their head together, the feeling of adrenaline and the smell of sweat everywhere. But to Ginny it was so much more.

Quickly, that band went into the next part, Ginny in the middle of the stage dancing along to the right parts, burning into Harry's eyes with such intensity that she wasn't sure she would be able to keep it up.

_Rock and Roll, baby_

_Don't you know?_

_That we're all alone now _

_I need something to sing about_

And soon, everything was tuned out, Ginny felt everyone around her quiet down, the instruments so soft she could barely hear them. All she could think about was the fact that Harry was looking at her the same way she was at him. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

_Rock and Roll, hey (Hey!)_

_Don't you know baby?_

_We're all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and Roll, hey (Hey!)_

_Don't you know baby?_

_We're all alone now_

_Give me something to sing about_

And just as soon as everything was tuned out, it all came back. The roar of the crowd, the drums, the guitar, and Ginny looked away from Harry, the same exact time he looked away from her.

_Nothing compares to _

_A quite evening alone_

_Just the one who I was counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than _

Ginny jumped up high, receiving screams from the crowd before going straight into the ending of the song.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quite evening alone_

_Just the one who I was counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this _

The audience went absolutely crazy after they had finished, roaring and calling and shouting. Ginny was breathing deeply, and could feel a blush coming on. She vaguely comprehended her professor announcing them the winners, before looking around to find Harry. Just as she was about to give up, and let Zac carry her on his shoulders, she saw a flash of green, and lips upon hers.

She couldn't sense anything except for the total mind explosion she felt. Never had she kissed a boy like this.

At this moment, 6 years, three months, one week, three days and 13 hours when she first saw him, she fell in love once again.

Before she could do anything, the boy quickly withdrew, smirking in front of her eyes. He quickly removed his arm from around her waist, and started walking backwards. Words came out of his mouth, yet Ginny couldn't hear them. He then turned around, and started walking. She heard herself protest, but he never turned back.

That was the last time she saw him for six months.

Six months.

Two weeks.

One day.

And seven hours.

* * *

Author's notes: This came to me as soon as I heard the song, and I absolutely knew I had to write a fan fic about it before I forgot, so I wrote this all in one go. The song is 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. I've finally written another fic, which I haven't done in a while :D

I might make a sequel, depending on feedback. I myself am interested to see what happens next. :D


End file.
